


Touch Me

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

A thank-you gift for [liederohne-worte](http://liederohne-worte.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

———————————————————————————————————

Levi never liked body contact. Even a slight brush of skin against another would set off a string of curses that would make a nun run for the hills. But when the breakdancer had to suck it up and dance with a partner for the damn cha cha lesson after losing a bet, he changed his mindset 180°.

Petra’s skin was smooth and soft compared his own hardened one. _Nice. Very nice._ Even though it was mostly just hand contact (because beginners), the electricity coursing through his veins was probably strong enough to resuscitate the dead.

And the twirling skirt and _sexy legs_ didn’t help one bit. If anything, it only made his blood was rush south faster than you can say _cock block_. Before he knew it, at the end of the session, he whispered into her ear, “Cant wait to see you next week, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Levi is a total sucker for legs. Pervy old man.


End file.
